


A lovable fool.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Durin Tales. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin can't get to sleep with all that wailing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovable fool.

Throin shoved his pillow further over his ear, his eyes blood shot and red from tiredness, his nephew had been wailing for what felt like hours but neither Dis nor Fili had noticed the crying or hadn't even awoken yet, where Dis was usually a very attentive and understanding once she was asleep she was asleep, just as Fili was, taking after his young mother, the boy would not wake even if an army of a hundred dwarves dances around his bed, the crying leaving Thorin cursing under his breath and wishing he had a home of his own.

The fallen king lifted himself from the lumpy and uncomfortable sofa before pulling a cotton shirt over his toned chest, not wanting to risk the chance of being sicked up on by the fussy crying baby, before slipping out the living room and tiptoeing into Kili's room where the baby laid in his crib wailing.

"There, there, little one." Thorin hushed as he picked the baby from his crib, his chubby face red with thick tears still rolling down his plump cheeks, his little arms wiggling and his cloth covered feet kicking in annoyance.

"What's wrong, dear one?" Thorin asked before the baby wailed again. Then the large dwarf remembered oh yeah, he couldn't speak or contain emotions yet.

"Are you hungry?" Thorin asked as he began gently bouncing on his feet like he had seen Dis do to sooth the baby, but the baby wailed.

"Thirsty?"

_More crying._

"Wet?"

_More crying._

"Too hot?"

_Crying._

"Too cold?"

_Crying._

"Nightmare?"

_The crying stopped._

Thorin looked at the small dwarf who's eyes were still blurry with tears and pouting, Thorin smiled hopefully but it faded when the baby tipped his head back and began crying again.

_Oh for mahals sake._

"Okay, okay, we'll just… um-" Thorin whispered as he shuffled out of the room and began walking toward the living room again, he wasn't good with children, or animals, or elves, or men, or strangers, or their neighbours, or other dwarves for that matter. Thorin wasn't good with anyone if he was quite honest, his cold exterior frightening many people away.

Kili continued to fuss as Thorin sat back on the sofa before the large dwarf placed a chewing cloth over the babies mouth, Kili chewed it for a few seconds before spitting it out of his mouth and wailing again.

Thorin placed the baby over his shoulder and patted him on the back in an attempt to burp him, but the baby just cried continuously. Thorin then changed the babes nappie, fed him, gave him a bottle of milk, fed him water, bounced him gently on his leg (which was usually the babies favourite game and would always leave him in fits of laughter), entertained the baby with a rather rubbish puppet show, read to him, but nothing worked. The baby just cried, and cried, and cried.

Thorin rocked the baby gently and hummed to him softly, the baby still shrieking cries at the fallen prince until he huffed.

"You know Kili, some people have work tomorrow and would like to get three hours of sleep." Thorin snapped and the baby stopped at his voice for the longest moment before starting to cry again. _Interesting._

Thorin slipped the bottle from the babies lip and pressed it into a nearby cushion before wrapping a large patchwork blanket around the pair of them and cradling Kili to his chest.

_"Far over, the misty mountains cold,"_

Thorin began, singing softly to the baby who stopped crying but continued to whimper slightly, the dwarf instantly rubbing his thumb soothingly over Kili's plump arm.

_"To dungeons deep, and cavern's old,_

_We must away, Ere break of day,_

_To find out long forgotten gold."_

Kili began fussing again so Thorin pressed a finger between his hands, the little ones hands wrapping around his thick digit instantly as the king continued.

_"The pines were roaring on the heigt,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light."_

Thorin looked down at his young nephew now, the baby fast asleep, soft snores coming from his parted lips and his little hand twitching around the larger dwarfs index finger. Thorin smiled at his young sleeping nephew before he looked out the window to see the sun just rising over the houses opposite and he sighed, his head falling back onto the sofa, maybe a few minutes would be sufficient enough sleep for the day.

\----

Dis stretched her back as she shuffled down the hallway, her thick raven hair pulled and braided down her side, she stepped into Kili's room to check on her youngest son and panicked when she didn't see the little bundle tucked up in the crib. She quickly ran down the hall, worry ripping through her until she arrived in the living room.

There laid her eldest brother, his head placed along the back of the sofa, mouth wide and rumbling snores coming from his mouth, and on his chest laid her baby boy. His tiny hands fisted into his uncles shirt and drool pouring from the corner of his mouth and over the larger dwarfs chest, a quilted blanket running up from his legs to his lower back.

Dis smiled and leaned against the door frame as she shook her head fondly, she then stepped into the room, lifted the gurgling baby from the larger dwarfs chest and pulled the blanket further over Thorin, who was now twitching slightly, noticing the weight of his young nephew gone from his chest.

"Your uncle is truly a foolish dwarf." Dis whispered in her sons brown curls before carrying him back to his room. "A lovable fool, but a fool all the same."

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
